Ben: A Minecraft Story Part 10
This was part ten in the Ben: A Minecraft Story series. Characters Ben Tommy Jessica Addison Ralph John Steave Noel Orange Team Member Summary The heroes have almost been killed at Steave's mansion, just barely surviving. Though as huge flying slime machines roam around, creating chaos, team blue and red might have to team up to stop the bigger threat... Story Ben: Noel. We are friends. Steave: NOBODY CARES! NOEL, KILL HI- BOOM! Everyone turns around. Steave gets out of his throne. They see a huge slime machine. It was shaped somewhat like a gorilla. There was a glass window at the head. Ralph: What the...? Addison: It's orange team! The gorilla walks forward, dropping TNT down to the ground. Steave points out his silver, metallic arm and yelled. Steave: GET AWAY FROM HERE! Noel: For the briefest moment, guys... we might have to team up. Steave: Yes. We must truce until the machine and the player are destroyed. You fine with that, Ralph and John? John: YOU CALLED ME JOHN? YES, FOR ONCE IN THIS PVP MATCH, I'VE BEEN CALLED MY NAME! YES! Ralph: Calm down, kid. Noel: I have TNT... take THIS! Noel runs towards the gorilla and places TNT down. He lights it with flint and steel. The foot is blown up and the machine stops. Orange Team Member: Wait, no... UGH, this thing won't work! Addison and Noel and Tommy place TNT secretly all over the machine. The person controlling the machine shoots fire charges at them. Though then, he looks behind him... KA-BOOM!! The gorilla was blown to pieces, and the orange team member died in the blast. Then, a little orange chat message appeared that said: "Orange Team has been ELIMINATED!" Immediately Steave knew the truce was over. He swung his sword at Tommy, knocking down his health. Steave: I guess if I just take down team blue, red, green, pink, and white will still remain. I'll just need the help of my Redstone Bodies. Steave turned to his gorillas, and Ben, Tommy, Addison and Jessica saw triangular slime block machines with circles around them. The bottom of one said "S", the one next to it said "N", and on the other side were "J" and "R", all clearly referencing Steave, Noel, John and Ralph. They hopped in while Ben readied his sword, while Tommy readied his TNT, Jessica readied her potions, and Addison readied her bow. Jessica: Any one notice the green, red, and gray color scheme of the slime machines are kinda old? Ben: Yeah. I wonder if you can make honey blocks stick to things? Tommy: What're honey blocks? Addison: They're in 1.15. Ben: I can't believe we missed the 1.16 stuff in the Nether! We need to go back some time and battle the piglins. THOOM! The ships came closer. Steave's mansion was slowly being destroyed with the TNT, but nobody seemed to care. Jessica: uh-oh... Ralph fired a fireball at the four of them, and they couldn't stop it. KA-BLAM! Ben (whispering): Half a heart. Just try and not die. BOOM! Tommy and Jessica were blasted with TNT and flaming arrows. Ben (whispering): Let's get this killer... John launched a fireball at Ben, and he immediately sent it back. BLAM! In the chat it said Soccer935 blew up. So now he was really gone. Category:Ben: A Minecraft Story Series Category:WitherStormGamer's Articles Category:Stories